Last Chances
by akichanz
Summary: Amidst the chaos, Blaine tried to find comfort while everything around him seems to slowly break apart. There's only one person he could turn to and when he realize that this could be the last chance for him to speak to his best friend, he made a phone call and lay his heart bare. Set in Shooting Stars.
1. Last Chances

**A/N: This is a one shot and it is my take on how Blaine and Kurt should have interacted during Shooting Stars. It was sad to see Blaine all huddled up alone and looking scared without anyone comforting him in the original so if I had a say in directing this intense episode, it would be like this.. I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**** _GLEE _and all the characters mentioned in this fanfiction is not mine. No copyrights infringements intended. All rights (except for the interaction that happened between Kurt and Blaine) goes to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

* * *

_Was that really a gun shot? Is this really happening?_

Blaine looked up and saw that everyone in the room was all spread out huddling at corners they could possibly hide, looking frightened and pale. From that alone, he could tell that this was indeed real and he couldn't stop the cold shiver that went down his spine at the thought of their lives being in danger with the possibility of not all of them being able to get out alive. Another shiver shook his entire body and he silently wish he were anywhere but there as he hugged himself tighter.

The room was eerily silent aside from the ticking of the clock and Marley's soft sniffles. Blaine almost let out a shout when Mr Schue suddenly stepped up without caution towards the piano Blaine was hiding under.

"Everyone... Hey, guys, guys, guys!" Mr Schue spoke only loud enough for them to hear. "Start texting, tweeting and let everyone knows what's going on but don't tell them that we're here, alright? Shooters have smartphones too."

The moment Mr Schue squatted down everyone immediately took out their phones and began typing away. Blaine wasn't any different. He took out his phone with trembling hands and without hesitating, he started composing a simple mass message of 'I love you' and sent it to his parents and Cooper. He didn't really want to worry his family by telling them what was going on but if there was a chance of him not being able to get out alive, at least he wants his family to know that he loves them.

"Look guys, we most probably gonna stay here, okay? We got nowhere to be, we don't know what's out there—" The sound of a door opening cut off Mr Schue sentence as all of their heads swivelled towards the direction of the sound in nervousness.

A couple of soft hushes were made as all of them nervously waited for something to happen. With no movements or noise made after a couple of seconds later, Blaine let out a thankful breath but was quickly short-lived when a vibration that was too loud in the silence almost had him jumping out of his skin. He turned to glare at Kitty that was quickly scrambling to stop the vibration. Marley let out a loud sob but thankfully Jake were there beside her to pull her into a comforting hug.

"I love you guys." Mr Schue muttered and with a hauntingly defeated expression, he stepped away from the piano and moved back towards Coach Beiste.

Just when he thought everything had finally calmed down, it was as though Fate was playing a joke on with them when footsteps could be heard running down the hallway outside. Blaine found himself holding his breath like as though that would prevent anyone outside from knowing their presence as the footsteps grew louder.

_Please don't come here. Please don't come here._

But his plea went unheard when the choir room front door suddenly shook loudly, successfully scaring them. Someone clearly was attempting to get into the room._ Could it be the shooter?_ He thought frightfully. He was glad that he had remembered to lock it earlier amidst the chaos just now, but wait, did anyone locked the back door just now? How about the one that goes through Mr Schue's office? He felt his blood went cold when he heard the footsteps again.

There's no mistaking, that person outside was definitely heading to the back door and true to his words, the back door shook with a force. Thankfully it didn't budge. Someone must have locked that one earlier and Blaine couldn't be thankful enough that someone did.

The person outside who had by now already figured out that the choir room doors won't open swiftly ran again and a door outside the corridor could be heard being opened. When the doors were slammed shut, everyone in the room jumped and cringed at the loud bang.

Blaine involuntarily let out a whimper. He heard some gasps coming around the group as the girls broke out into sobs. When all of them were sure that the owner of the footsteps was gone, he heard Jake shushing at the girls and reassuring them that it was okay.

Blaine so much wanted to believe that but when he still couldn't convince himself, he restlessly shut his eyes closed to gain equilibrium of the situation.

"Sam? Sam! What are you doing?" He heard Mr Schue questioning voice and Blaine opened his eyes to see Sam had started crawling across the room towards them and stood up to stand in front of their teacher. "Sam, get down. Get down!"

Mr Schue attempted to push Sam down but for whatever reasons he fought and grabbed on Mr Schue.

Whatever possessed the guy to make him act like that? He wondered. He was shortly answered with Sam's babbling and caught on with the words, "I need to go get Brittany!" and only then did he realized that the blonde girl wasn't there with them.

After some struggling, Mr Schue managed to push Sam to sit beside Blaine. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Tina isn't here either." He muttered and his eyes met with Sam's who had his with full of desperation and resignation. He slowly felt sympathy for his friend. He can only imagine if it was someone he was in love with was not with him in times of dangers like this. He would most probably become hysterical and would do more worse to do whatever it takes to get to the side of the love of his life.

_The love of my life... Oh God, Kurt._ Blaine thought. _What I would do to hear him just one last time..._

He clenched his hands and realized his phone was still in his hands and he slowly brought it up and stared at the dark screen.

_I know Kurt and I had broken up and maybe he had even started to get a move on with that Adam guy but that doesn't mean I had stopped loving him. And I know I probably shouldn't be in his way but..._

Making up his mind, Blaine swiftly unlocked his phone and pressed 3 on his speed dial. Even though they had broken up already for a couple of months, Blaine still couldn't bear to change this. After all, in the deepest depth of his heart, he had silently hoped that they would get back together and also if he did delete Kurt from his speed dial, it would only make his breakup more real and he can't accept that.

"Oh hey, Blaine!" Blaine could immediately felt a sense of relief flooding him as Kurt's cheery voice rang through the small speaker of his phone. Even despite the danger he might be facing now, nothing like Kurt's voice could make him feel like as though everything was going to be all right.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice trembled. "Kurt, I miss you so much."

"Blaine... I-I miss you too." Kurt replied with a hint of surprise in his voice.

And just like that, Blaine broke into tears. Hearing Kurt makes him think of what he might lose out if he were never to make it out and that thought just destroys him. He's just 17. He was still so young. There's so many things he hasn't do, have not explored and it just won't be fair if they were to die like that, having accomplished nothing.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked hesitantly. "God, Blaine, are you crying?"

"I'm so scared." His voice broke at his admission. "I'm so, so scared, Kurt."

"What is wrong, Blaine? Tell me what is wrong so that I could help you." Kurt said calmly though worry was clear in his voice.

"Apparently there was a gun shot in the school just now and most likely there's a shooter on the loose." He heard Kurt gasped but he continued. "I'm so scared, Kurt. I don't wanna die."

"Blaine, if this is a joke, it isn't funny. You're really freaking me out right now."

Blaine let out a humourless laugh. "I wish it is."

Silence, then. "T-there's really a shooter on the loose in there?"

Blaine nodded and he remembered that Kurt couldn't see him so he muttered an affirmation.

"Oh God, you got to get out of there!" Kurt's voice turned high-pitched started as he probably starts to panic.

"We can't. Mr Schue said it isn't safe to move out there. He told us to hide here and just wait for help."

"Wait for help?" He asked in an incredulous tone. "By the time help came, the shooter could probably already get to you guys! The shooter has a gun, Blaine and even though the room in your room are locked now, he can easily break in by shooting down the knob. You got to get out of there!"

"But I don't wanna move, Kurt. I'm so scared the shooter would find us. I'm so scared." Blaine broke into a sob as he clutched his phone tighter to his ears.

"Shh, honey, it will be alright. Everything will be alright. I-If Mr Schue said so then I'm sure help will come soon. Trust him for that." Kurt soothed.

Blaine sniffed and hugged himself. "I don't know where Tina is, Kurt. She never came for Glee club and I'm worried that something had happened to her."

"I'm sure she is fine. Tina is a strong girl. I know she can take care of herself."

"I'm such a horrible friend. I only realized she wasn't here when Sam told us Brittany wasn't here as well. I feel so selfish, worrying only about myself and people in this room. For all I know, the girls are probably somewhere in school all alone and scared and no one is there to help them."

"Oh, Blaine, you can't help that. If you try to find them, you are mostly putting yourself in danger and that's not helping anyone if you got hurt."

"Are you crazy?" Blaine swivelled his head to see Jake grasping on Kitty as she struggled to get up. Mr Schue was nervously glancing outside the door and turning back to the small commotion as both Marley and Jake tried to pull her back. "Kitty! Kitty!"

Pulling the hands off of her, she scrambled across the floor and flung herself to Unique and Ryder, hugging to them for her dear life as all of them sobbed and attempted to comfort each other by rubbing their hands on each other's back.

And just like that, chaos broke as that seems to push Sam off from his composure as he stood up and jumped towards the door. Blaine tried to pull him down but he turned to give a desperate look to Mr Schuester.

"I gotta go. I gotta go." And Sam kept going on about saving Brittany as he tried pushing his way through Mr Schue. "I don't care. I don't care!"

But Mr Schue and Coach Beiste began to hug him. "Sam, Sam! Stop it! Stop it!"

And all the people in the room began shushing him and sobbing and trembling in fear of the shooter that was still on the loose finding them from the noise they were making.

Blaine whimpered at the sight and Kurt must have heard it as he began muttering soothing words into his ears. "It's alright, sweetie. It's alright."

Mr Schue finally managed to have a steady hold on Sam as he covered Sam's mouth and pulled him over to the piano with the help of Coach Beiste.

"Sam, listen!" Coach Beiste snapped. "You are putting everybody's life in danger. Look at them. Look at them."

Sam's wept as tears flowed down his cheeks, still struggling lightly in Mr Schue's arm.

"Look at them. Sam, it's okay. It's okay, Sam."

When Sam finally calmed down, Mr Schue dropped him beside Blaine again as Blaine pressed his ears into his phone harder just so that he could feel near to him and hear Kurt's voice still soothing him. Even from a far, Kurt managed to calm him down as he slowly breathed in and out to steady his breath just like how Kurt was gently instructing him to.

"Kurt, stay with me until all of this is over?"

"Sure, honey, anything for you."

Blaine let out a soft smile at the endearment. It probably wasn't the best time to notice this type of things but when death could be knocking down at your door any time soon, he would take whatever it is left for him to take. There was a couple of seconds of silence before Blaine spoke again.

"Kurt, I don't know if I can even make it out alive." He started.

"Of course you will, all of will get out there safely." Kurt chided.

Choosing to ignore him, Blaine continued. "And I don't want to lose any more chances to tell you I love you so I'm just going to lay it all out on you now."

He took a shaky breath and he thought he heard a hitch in Kurt's breath.

"Kurt, I know I had never been a good boyfriend to you, especially a long distance one. You had trusted me and I had broken your trust by cheating you and had slept with a guy that I just barely knew on Facebook. God, I felt so stupid, Kurt. Ever since that had happened, every single day of my life, I have regretted ever hurting you that way. You don't deserve that Kurt. You were the greatest thing that had ever happened to me and I had let my insecurity get the best of me and let you slip away by hurting you. How could I be so stupid? I know I had said sorry a million of times and you probably are already sick of hearing it by now but this might be the last chance I get to say this to you so I'm so sorry Kurt. Please forgive me. Ever since you left, my life had been nothing but miserable and empty. I would do anything and everything to get you back into my life but I know it wouldn't be that easy for you to just let me back in. But I love you, Kurt. I had loved you when I met you at the staircase for the first time. I had loved you when you had confessed to me at the Lima Bean during Valentine's Day. I have loved you during all the times we have explored our first times together. And even now that we had broken up, I had never stopped loving you. You are still the love of my life, Kurt, and I just want you to know that I love you, so, so much. Please forgive me, Kurt."

Kurt let out a sob as he listened to his ex-boyfriend's apology. It sounded so much like a goodbye speech and he hated to think that he might not have a chance to meet with his best friend for the last time ever again.

Kurt's voice trembled as he replied. "I-I forgive you, Blaine but can you _please_ don't speak like as though we are n-not going to s-see each other again?"

"But—"

"No." Kurt said firmly but shakily in between sobs. "Have you forgotten that I will never say goodbye to you? Even when we broke up, I never even did say that. So I won't make this into the first time."

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt's voice broke in the last words as Blaine could hear his soft sniffles through the line. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to book a flight back home now. When you get out of there, we are going to have a talk and we would solve this problem between us, will that be okay?"

"Solve this problem? Do you mean...?" Blaine's heart began to accelerate and this time, it was because of a different reason that is potentially good.

"It is exactly what you think it is but we have to talk first and to talk, you need to stay alive so don't go dying on me, Blaine. If not I'm never going to forgive you this time. Do you hear me, hobbit?"

Blaine laughed at the nickname as he nodded in between tears. "Yeah, sure. I will stay alive for you. I would do anything to see you again. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine. Now you better keep your promise. I'm packing right now."

Blaine smiled happily despite him still being in probable danger, the thought of having Kurt back drove him to stay alive and positive. This was no time to be scared. He needs to live through this. Even though the situation seems bleak right now, he gathered everything he needs to keep on going. Hope. Strength. Courage. Whatever it takes, he will get through this alive and when all of this is finally over, he would then be able to go back safely into Kurt's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Please do review and tell me what you guys think of it! If you guys didn't have enough of Kurt and Blaine, I had a multi-chapter story going on that is called _How To Save A Life_. Do check it out! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Last Chances: Take 2

**A/N: I know I had said it was a one-shot before but someone had requested for me to make a follow up about what had happened next and since I had an idea for it, I just have to write it. So here it is. I must warn you first though that this is completely unedited. If there are any mistakes, you can just tell me in the review and I will just fix it. Alright! Since the first one was mostly in Blaine's perspective, this one would be in Kurt's. So now, enjoy!**

**Chrisch, this is for you! ;)**

* * *

**Last Chances: Take 2**

Ambulances and police officers were almost everywhere. He looked around anxiously as he pushed through the crowd where Principal Figgins stood talking with another two officers at the barricade that was put up in a distance away from McKinley's entrance.

Kurt had immediately taken a cab to McKinley the moment he touched down at Lima. He didn't even bother calling his dad or Carole to tell them he was there as all that had filled his mind was Blaine's safety. He was forced to pull away from Blaine on the phone when he had boarded the plane and that was over two hours ago. When he had reached Lima, he had tried calling Blaine again but all he had gotten was his voicemail and that wasn't helping his anxiety at all.

A number of students were already being led out in order by a couple of SWAT officers as they were brought over to a metal detector that they need to go through. It didn't slip his attention that the students who were passing through the metal detector all looked pale and weak, probably from fear. One of the girls who were brought out was even rushed to the paramedics for her panic attack as what he had overheard. For the others, families and friends were already waiting for them and once they were cleared by the officers, they didn't waste any time to get to their loved ones. He strained his eyes to see if Blaine or any of the current glee club members were there but all he could see was unfamiliar faces.

"Principal Figgins, is Mr Schue and the glee club out yet?" Kurt enquired the moment Figgins pulled away from the two officers.

"Oh, Mr Hummel, it's nice to see you back here." Figgins acknowledged him but began to move away promptly.

Kurt halted him as he pulled him back by the arms. "Wait! You didn't answer my question. Is Mr Schue and the glee club out yet?"

Figgins looked over back to the school with worry lining his face and let out a sigh. "Everyone in there is being led out now. I'm sure if you wait, you will get to see them soon."

Kurt followed his gaze and started prodding. "What had happened? Was there really a shooter in there? Had there been any casualty?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Hummel, I'm not supposed to be giving out any information about what had happened before anything had been confirmed yet. Now, if you will excuse me. I have a lot of things to handle."

"No, wait, wait!" But he was totally ignored as Figgins passed through the barricade without even a second glance back at him. "I never really liked that Principal." Kurt grumbled as he yanked out his phone to check if he had any missed calls. None.

He looked up again to search through the crowd. _Where on earth is Blaine? Is he out yet? Is he even safe?_ The last thought made him shiver and he quickly unlocked his phone again to redial Blaine's number for the fourth time since landing.

"Come on, Blaine. Come on, pick it up." He muttered under his breath as he waited nervously for the phone to connect but all he had gotten was the robotic voice of the voicemail again. Kurt huffed out and grudgingly pressed the end call button before allowing it to beep. "Why isn't he picking it up?" He let out a frustrated sigh and started heading towards the metal detectors when he heard a familiar voice.

"Please! You got to let me through! All my friends are in there! Please!" He heard the voice cried when he got closer.

"I'm sorry, miss. Though we gave an all clear, it still could be dangerous in there. Please wait outside here. I'm sure your friends will be out soon."

"No, you must—"

"Tina?" Kurt called and the Asian girl swivelled around with tears in her eyes in surprise.

"Kurt!" The girl broke into sobs as she swiftly jumped into Kurt's arms. "Oh, Kurt, I'm glad you are here."

"Shh… It's okay, Tina. It's okay." Kurt coaxed her as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"No it's not. Everyone is still in there! Mr Schue, Artie, Blaine… Everyone! And I haven't even heard from any of them since the whole thing had started three hours ago! I don't even know if they are safe." Tina wailed and Kurt pulled her into an even tighter hug.

"Tina, Tina, calm down." Tina let out a choked sob. "Blaine called me earlier. He was on the phone with me for most of the time and he was fine. He said everyone was fine. Mr Schue and Coach Beiste were with them all in the choir room and no one had broken into the room at all asides from some scares but all of them are safe. _All _of them are _safe_." Kurt repeated the last sentence slowly in emphasis, letting the words slip into Tina's mind.

"Really? Blaine called you and said that?" Tina pulled away to look up at Kurt.

"Yes, Tina. He really did call me and said that." Tina let out a grateful breath as she hugged encircled his arms around Kurt again.

They stayed like that for a long moment as students kept pouring out in an orderly manner, going through the metal detector behind them. Relieved cries could be heard as all of them were reunited with their loved ones while some others were being led to the paramedics to get their light injuries that they had probably gotten during their rush to get cover earlier to get treated.

When they both finally pulled away, Tina and Kurt turned their attention back to the metal detector and examined the line of students and teachers that has taken up behind it.

"So where are they now?" Tina, whose sobs has turned into sniffles, asked. "Did Blaine tell you where they are now?"

Kurt checked his phone again and gulped anxiously. _Still no calls from Blaine, what had happened to him?_ Kurt's heart began thumping loudly as he unlocked his phone and redialled Blaine's number again. _Pick it up. Pick it up._

"The number you have reached—"

"Damn it." Kurt cussed when it reached his voicemail again. He snapped his head towards the school again and strained his eyes to search for his best friend.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Tina's voice faltered again when she saw the worry on Kurt's face.

"He isn't picking up his phone." He said almost too quietly.

"Who? Blaine?" The fear in Tina's face returned and Kurt nodded stiffly.

"The last time I had heard from him was two hours ago before I board the plane in New York." He explained with his voice trembling. "The flight attendant didn't let me stay on the phone so I had to put it down. I had been trying to call him from the moment I had landed but he I didn't get a hold of him since."

Tears were already burning in his eyes, his heart clenched and he was finding that it was hard to breathe at the thought of something happening to Blaine after he got off the phone. What if that was the last time he would ever heard of Blaine? What if he would never see Blaine again? What if that speech Blaine had given him earlier was really a goodbye speech? What if that was his last chance to tell Blaine he loved him?

His eyes began to blur and the first of his tears flowed down to his cheeks as he redialled Blaine's number only to hear it going straight to the voicemail still. Tina watched him in worry as Kurt tried redialling repeatedly only for him to be directed to his voicemail each and every time. "Why isn't he picking up his phone?" Kurt grunted and he wiped his tears in frustration that were now flowing out freely. He was about to redial once more when Tina took the phone away from him without warning. "What the hell, Tina?"

Tina flinched at the sharpness in his voice and the reaction he had made. Kurt Hummel never cusses. He gives sarcastic bitchy remarks but never cusses.

"Tina, give me back my damn phone. I need to call Blaine." Kurt gave her his bitchiest glare and reached over to snatch back his phone.

"You have called him plenty of times, Kurt. Give it a rest."

"I just want to—"

"I'm sure he's okay. You told me that." It was Tina's turn to calm him down as she placed a comforting hand on his arms. "How about we go look for him? We could have missed him and the others without knowing it."

Kurt nodded, still in tears, before Tina led him around the crowd. For the most of the time he had been alternating between looking out for him and checking his phone. As they walked aimlessly for a few minutes, Kurt began to look apprehensive and restless. "I don't see him. I don't see him anywhere Tina. Where is he?"

Tina shook her head as tears began building up in her eyes. She was sure they had looked around the whole area but there was no sign of them at all. "I can't see them too."

Kurt pursed his lips as he takes in his surroundings before settling his eyes at the school. "Do you think Blaine and the others could still be inside?"

"Maybe? I t-think so." Tina hiccupped.

"Nothing had happened to him right?" She shook her head hesitantly as she began to start crying softly.

Kurt scanned through the school premises that were guarded with barricades and police officers. Suddenly, an idea came into his mind and he thoughtlessly started to climb over the barricades that Figgins had so easily passed earlier.

"Kurt! What are you doing?" Tina's hand flew to grab Kurt who already had one of his legs over the barricade.

"Getting over the barricade so that I can get into the school and search the choir room?" He stated like as though it was the most obvious answer. "I don't want to wait anymore. I need to find out if he is alright."

"Are you crazy? We could get detained if we trespass. The security here is already tight, Kurt. We might get into trouble!" Tina panicked as she renewed her effort into pulling Kurt back to the ground.

"I didn't see you thinking that way when you were fighting with the officers earlier." Kurt snapped. "Now, you either stay here or follow me. Either way, I'm getting in."

"I-I…" Tina hesitated as she examined her surroundings, torn between the need to get to her friends and the fear of getting caught by the officers but then she finally, relented. "Fine."

Kurt who was satisfied by her answer pulled away from Tina. Due to his height, he had effortlessly jumped over the barricade and turned around to help Tina. Once he had heaved her over, they could only take a few steps forward before a SWAT officer came blocking their path.

"What are you two trying to do?" Both Tina and Kurt froze at the spot. The whole uniform and gears were already intimidating but with the officer being big and taller than both of them, it was flat out terrifying.

"W-we… uh… W-we w-want…" Tina stuttered as he turned to Kurt in distressed.

"We wanted to see our friends. They are most probably in there so we would want to get in." Kurt put out a brave front as he straightened out his back.

"You can't do that." The officer said simply and boringly.

"Why not? It was you guys who said that it was all clear." Kurt challenged.

"It's all clear but it's not completely safe so please get back behind the barricades." The officer started to turn them around and push them forward but Kurt fought back.

"No! I'm not going back behind the barricades until I see him. No!" Kurt almost wailed.

"Boy, don't make it more difficult for us. You'll just have to wait there. Your friends will join you soon." The officer said it sternly in a warning tone.

Tina must have caught that warning tone so she gently dragged Kurt towards the barricade. "Come on, Kurt. Let's go."

"What? No way!" Kurt shrieked. "I said I'm not going back until I see Blaine. I need to see if he is okay!"

"Kurt, don't." Tina pleaded but Kurt snatched his hands away from her and glared at the officer.

"You said it was all clear and since all of the students are being led out _slowly_, it could only mean that it is safe. Now, let us through." He demanded as he stepped up to the officer.

"Kid, before you get into further trouble, I suggest you step back and move away. If not, I might have to bring you in with me to the office."

Even though he knew fighting an officer was irrational of him, the need to see Blaine again was so strong that he didn't care what could happen to him. He just needs to see Blaine and this officer was in his way. And for anyone who knows him, they would know that once Kurt Hummel made a decision, he would never back down from it. Not even a SWAT officer could make him.

"This is discrimination!" Kurt shouted suddenly, earning the attention of the people who were standing behind the barricades. "She's Asian and I'm gay so you threatening us are clearly a form of discrimination!"

"What?" The officer squeaked, clearly caught off-guard. Kurt saw this as an opportunity to slip pass him so he grabbed Tina's hand and quickly made a move towards the doors of McKinley.

"Hey! You can't go in there! Stop it right there! I said stop it right there!" Kurt totally ignored the officer who was already starting to chase after them. Almost to the entrance, Kurt made a sprint only to make an abrupt stop at what he saw in his line of sight. Neither Tina nor the officer has expected the sudden action and so being unable to stop in time, they both bumped straight to Kurt, causing him to lurch forward.

"What is wrong with you, Kurt?!"

"Not so fast, aren't you now, kids?"

Both Tina and the officer shouted at the same time but he wasn't paying any attention to them at all. All he could see was the familiar hazel-eyed guy that was clad in the Cheerios' uniform stepping out looking so pale and worn out while pushing the wheelchair-bound guy out of the school along with his teachers and his friends. Relief immediately washed over him when he saw them all in one piece. Just like that, the tightness in his chest lifted and disappeared into thin air as all he could think of was the words, '_He's safe! He's safe!_'

"Blaine." He muttered and as if on autopilot, he rushed forward and dove straight to the said boy. "Blaine!"

That caught the boy's attention who had just realized the other boy's presence. He was about to react but instead was pushed back by the force that was Kurt Hummel who was now gripping him so tightly and nuzzling into his neck at the same time.

"Kurt. You're here." Blaine mumbled in amazement. "You are really here."

Kurt pulled back and checked on Blaine from head to toe. He was really glad to finally see the guy in front of him. He did not know how long he had been searching for him but what he knew was it was long enough to almost make him go crazy. He let out a sigh of relief and let out a broken whisper, "You are okay."

Blaine nodded. "I am okay."

All at once, Kurt broke into tears, sobbing and wiping his tears away furiously. That caught Blaine unexpected as he slowly pulled Kurt back into a hug and rubbed small circles on his back. "Hey, why are you crying? I told you I'm okay. There's nothing for you to worry about anymore. I'm really okay."

Kurt wanted so much to just melt in his embrace and forget the world but he instantly pushed himself away from Blaine and stared at Blaine accusingly as his anger flared from the words Blaine had just said. "Nothing to worry about? Really?" Kurt's voice turned high-pitched as he began shouting. "Three hours ago you called me and told me that you were in danger of a shooter in the school. Then, to make the matter worse, you decided to give me this twisted speech that was so close to sounding like a goodbye speech that made me feel so scared for you that I had decided to fly here myself so that I could check that you are okay."

Kurt took in a shaky breath, glaring at the shorter guy before continuing.

"Then when I really had board the plane, you told me that your situation wasn't any better with all of you still being trapped in the choir room. But then to get to you I couldn't really stay on the phone or risked being kicked out so without feeling assured I was forced to disconnect from you. And then, when I had arrived an hour ago, I tried calling you back but not once have you ever answered it. So I went straight to school, not even bothering to drop my luggage at home first because I just wanted to see if you were alright but what I only saw was everyone else being safely led out except you and the glee club as you guys were _nowhere_ to be seen."

Blaine blinked his eyes in bewilderment at the outburst. By now, everyone near, even the SWAT officer that was trying to catch him earlier had stopped their movements to listen to his rant so the brown haired boy just kept continuing.

"I had even asked _friggin'_ Figgins where you guys were but do you know what he did? He just gave me this… this _stupid_ _defeated_ look that makes me think of the worst and do you have _any idea_ how that makes me feel? I thought something had happened to you. I thought the shooter had caught you while I was on my way here. I thought you were _dead_, and when I still couldn't reach you through your phone, it almost seemed to have confirmed my thoughts."

Kurt's hand began flailing around to show Blaine the crowd that had gathered behind the barrier.

"I had to walk around there aimlessly, trying to convince myself that you were somewhere. I had to tell myself that maybe I had passed you and it was just me that was too blind to not see you there but then…"

Kurt let out a sob as a new set of tears were flowing out from his eyes. Blaine suddenly felt the need to reach out and hug him but knowing Kurt, he knew it was better to let him finish what he had to say first.

"But then I saw Tina here screaming and crying to an officer, demanding herself to be let in and for a moment I could almost feel my heart stopping. Do you know why? I thought that something must have really happened to you to make her cry like that but thank God or whatever it is that is there… It was only her being worried about you guys." He let out a humourless laugh before whispering. "How could we not worry about you guys, Blaine? We searched _everywhere_ but we still couldn't find you _anywhere_. I tried calling you repeatedly but there was no reply. I was directed to the voicemail _every_ _single time _I did and you just can't expect us to think that everything was okay after all of that. I couldn't reach you. I couldn't find you and if you expect me to just feel calm and not worry then well, fuck you Blaine."

Blaine flinched at the venom in his voice as Kurt's body racked while he let out a painful sob. Blaine, who couldn't hold himself back anymore, gently pulled Kurt into a hug and rocked him slightly. He didn't know he had caused Kurt that much worry and for Kurt to actually cuss? He must have been in so much distress to invoke that kind of reaction from him.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered into the boy's ears. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

Mr Schue and the other glee club members who were there look at them awkwardly. It was like as though they were intruding in such a personal moment but it was such a rare thing to see ever since the two had broken up. No one had expected the two to even break up in the first place. In the whole history of the glee club relationships, those two were the longest and steadiest of all the other relationships ever to be had. When the news of their breakup reached the others, no one could really believe it. It was quite heart-breaking to see the two boys who had progressed from just friends to being best friends and finally boyfriends only to become nothing but strangers in the next moment. So seeing them ultimately together again and hugging each other then, it was quite a sight not to be missed.

"Why didn't you even call me back, Blaine? You shouldn't have to worry me like that." Kurt stared daggers at him.

Blaine's expression turned sheepish as he took out his phone and showed it to Kurt. "After you disconnected, my phone died soon after." He explained.

Kurt just wanted to grab Blaine's phone and smash it on the floor because really? That was the reason that got him so worried and worked up? That was such a terrible excuse. "You could have charged it." Kurt grumbled.

"Wow, Kurt, there was a shooter on the loose but I just have to fuss over charging my phone." Blaine said sarcastically.

"You should have expected me calling you back."

"I did but I didn't expect my phone to die. I only realize it did when we have been given an all clear." Kurt held his dirty look at Blaine so he immediately added. "I know. I should have used someone else's phone to inform you but my mind was too preoccupied after the whole turmoil, you know."

Kurt let out a tired sigh as he slid his hands around Blaine's waist once again and pulled him in. "Don't scare me like that _ever_ again."

"Never again." Blaine melted in Kurt's arm and let out a relieved sigh on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt replied without any hesitation and for a while, they were both in their own world.

"Okay… As much as I would hate to break your beautiful reunion, I really need all of you to get moving." The SWAT officer interrupted and both of them broke apart embarrassingly, only then realizing they were still in public. "Now, I can see all of you guys are harmless but I still need all of you to be checked through the metal detectors. Once you are cleared, you are free. And that includes you two trespassers."

The SWAT officer frowned at Tina and Kurt.

"Now, I will let you slide for breaking in to a crime scene this time but the next time you do, I can't promise anyone would be as kind as I am to you now." His glare lingered at Kurt before moving away to resume his post in front of the barricade.

All of them heeded the officer's orders as they proceeded to queue up at the line that Kurt had a close watch on earlier. Most of them were quiet aside for silent murmuring once in a while. The whole time, Kurt and Blaine never left each other's side as they chose to stay close.

"I can't believe you trespassed." Blaine uttered in amusement. "I never knew you as someone who breaks the law."

Kurt's cheeks burned up as he fixed his gaze to the front. "This was a special case. I'm not one who breaks the law just for the thrill of it."

"Really? So what was so special about this situation that calls you to break the law and got you into trouble with a _SWAT_ officer, no less?" Blaine was already withholding his smile as he took a peek at Kurt's reaction with his peripheral vision.

"I wasn't thinking clearly so that happened." Kurt answered with a straight face.

"Oh?" Blaine muttered, causing Kurt to glower at him.

"_What?_" He snapped.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Blaine asked innocently.

"You are trying to imply something. What was it?"

"Nothing, sir. Nothing at all." Blaine just smiled at him knowingly.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and stare to the front, trying to ignore the guy who kept on smiling goofily at his side. After a while, apparently not being able to withstand Blaine's silly smile, Kurt folded his arms and turned to him.

"Can you stop with that face? It's creepy."

"Aw, you love it." If possible, Blaine's smile went wider.

Kurt rolled his eyes though trying to hold back his own smile. "Stop that."

"Just answer my previous question and I will stop. Easy."

"Tsk. I know what you had wanted to hear was that the special situation was you, correct?" Kurt scowled as Blaine chuckled.

"Absolutely."

"Now you have heard it, can you please stop smiling like that? It's beginning to look disturbing."

Blaine tried to wipe away his smile but with the happiness that was bubbling in him overflowing within him, he could only manage to lessen it into a small smile. "I can't believe you are really here, Kurt." Blaine blurted out.

Kurt look at him with such softness in his eyes that had Blaine asking the next question, his smile dimming.

"You coming all this way, what does this mean, Kurt? Are we… Are we back together now?"

Kurt instantly avoided his gaze as he looked down. "Here, Blaine? You really want to talk about that here?"

Blaine was no longer smiling. He looked wistful as he stared down at the gravel on the road as they moved up slowly in the queue. "Well, after this whole incident, I just thought that every moment I have now is precious. I may never know when my time is up and I don't want to be in that situation again when I thought back about my life and started to think that whatever I wanted to do anymore is too late to even try."

Kurt bit his lips. He understood what Blaine was trying to say almost too well. When he was just resting alone at the apartment in New York he shared with Rachel and Santana earlier, he had never expected to receive a call like that from Blaine ever. He had always thought that he would have all the time he has to forgive Blaine for what he had done. He thought he could take it slow. He thought that there's always time for them to make up. That was why on the night of Mr Schue's (almost) wedding, he had left Blaine without even talking deeply about their feelings even though he knew very well that what they had shared that night was special.

So when Blaine called earlier, telling him that there's a possibility he could not escape alive, a lot of things had ran through his mind. There were just a lot of things to say with just so little time and there's no way he could cover everything through a single phone call. What about the plans and promises they had made? Weren't they supposed to do it together? If time were taken away from Blaine, then who would Kurt be able to do it with? Blaine is his best friend after all and even though he tried so hard to deny it, Blaine is still the one that he is deeply in love with even though the pain of betrayal was still there. No one can compare to the guy standing in front of him after all. What would he have done if Blaine had really run out of time?

"Kurt?" He was pulled out from his thoughts as he was met with a set of hazel eyes that he had so much adored. "I guess you don't really want to talk about it now. I… It's okay. We can talk about this later…"

"No." Kurt blurted out.

"No?" Blaine repeated as his face turned sullen. "Oh, right."

He was confused with Blaine's reaction. Didn't he say he wanted to talk about it? Shouldn't he be glad about it? Then why? _Oh._ "What I mean is, no, we should talk about this now and not later. I'm not saying no to that question." He added quickly.

Blaine looked at him in surprise, "Okay, I…"

"Let me do the talking." Kurt interrupted. "Look, Blaine, I hadn't really been fair to you. You tried to explain things to me but I had never given you the chance with me avoiding you. You tried to make it up to me but all I did was ignore you. Then you told me you had been the worst boyfriend for cheating on me but what does that say about me when I had cheated on you with Chandler? Well, technically, it isn't really the same. I had just exchanged texts with that guy while you exchanged fluids with him…" Kurt frowned slightly as he spoke this while Blaine looked down in guilt.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Don't. I had forgiven you remember?" Blaine nodded hesitantly as Kurt gave a small smile. "What I'm trying to say is, you had forgiven me and gave me a second chance for that but I did nothing like that for you when the tables were turned."

"So…" Blaine began looking up hopefully and his heart started to beat in excitement.

"So now, it's my turn to give you a second chance."

"Are you... Is this for real?" Blaine stared at him in disbelief.

"Of course it is, silly. I would never joke on something like this."

Blaine's eyes immediately brightened up as he lunged to hug Kurt. Kurt laughed in glee at the reaction and returned the hug. "Oh my God, I'm glad you're back with me, Kurt. I missed you and I love you so much."

Kurt nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck. "I missed and loved you too."

Knowing this time that they were still in the public's eyes, both of them pulled away reluctantly though a large smile was still decorated on each of their faces. They stood looking forward again, seeing that the metal detector wasn't as far as when they first started waiting. Suddenly, Kurt discreetly placed his hands inside one of Blaine's as he squeezed it slightly. Blaine turned to look at him in question.

"I have already wasted a few months not spending it with you. I am not wasting it anymore of it without you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat at the confession. His previous grin returned as he squeezed back his boyfriend's hand and just for a measure he whispered, "I really love you, Kurt."

"I really love you too, Blaine."

And finally, most definitely, he is back into Kurt's arms.

* * *

**A/N: And officially done! For real this time. Tell me what you think of it in the reviews. And thank you to all those people who had put this into their favorite! Love you guys! Oh, make sure to check on my multi-chapter Klaine story _How To Save A Life_. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!**


End file.
